The cold spray method is now widely known as a method of forming a coating. The cold spray method forms a coating on a substrate by spraying powder of a metallic material in a state of being equal to or lower than the melting point or the softening point from a nozzle together with inert gas such as helium, argon, and nitrogen and having the powder impact with a substrate to be coated while keeping the powder in the solid state (see Non Patent Literatures 1 and 2). Unlike with the thermal spray method in which a powder material is melted and sprayed onto a substrate, the cold spray method forms a coating at a relatively low temperature. The cold spray method thus exerts advantageous effects in reducing influence of thermal stress and obtaining a metallic coating with no phase transformation and with controlled oxidation. Moreover, use of a metallic material for both a substrate and a coating can generate a laminate with increased adhesion strength because an impact of the powder of the metallic material with the substrate (or an earlier formed coating) causes plastic deformation between the powder and the substrate, which results in the anchoring effect, and further causes a metallic bond between the newly formed surfaces where oxide coatings have been destroyed. Examples of a metallic material used for the cold spray method include copper of high thermal conductivity, electrical conductivity, and mechanical properties.